Independencia
by Elena-sama
Summary: One-Shot basado en la Guerra de Independencia de México. Algo atrasado, pero apenas me acordé que tenía esto escrito, lo siento.


Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz, la autora de este fic no ganó nada al hacerlo más que un punto en su materia de ética, pero no dinero.

INDEPENDENCIA

\- Yo… ¡no quería que esto sucediera! – Gritó Alejandro, personificación humana de la Nueva España… no, ¡de México!

Los impactos de bala resonaban por doquier, los cañones rugiendo, caballos relinchando, ordenes siendo gritadas, olor a carne quemada y olor a pólvora, conmoción y agitación por todos lados. El lugar: un campo de batalla.

Alejandro Fernández Carriendo, con aparentes 17 años, tez morena clara, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés, encarnaba el concepto de ser un mestizo; finalmente, tras prácticamente 300 años, se enfrentaba a quien había sido su padre todo ese tiempo, quien lo había evangelizado y con quien tanto había convivido tanto en las Américas como en sus visitas al Viejo Mundo… a España, o para él, a Antonio Fernández Carriendo.

\- ¡No quería llegar a esto y tú lo sabes! – Seguía gritando mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir de sus ojos y a rodar por sus mejillas, mientras al mismo tiempo comenzaba a caer lluvia en grandes cantidades por todo el campo de batalla. – Yo no buscaba abandonarte… solamente quería evitar que nos alejaran… ¡pero tú me llevaste a esto! ¡Lo sabes! Lo que hiciste con Hidalgo y los otros… ¡no te lo perdonaré! – Declaró oprimiendo el machete en sus manos, la primera arma que encontró cuando Antonio llegó a encararlo.

\- ¿Y cómo esperabas que reaccionara… ante una insurrección? ¡¿Cómo creíste qué podría permitir que te marcharas?! – Le cuestionó el europeo con dolor en su mirar. Antonio era más alto, de piel clara, cabello castaño claro y ojos verde esmeralda. Sus nudillos estaban blancos debido a lo fuertemente que oprimía su sable. - ¿Cómo podría permitirme perderte… mi hijo? – Dijo en un susurro inaudible, conteniendo el llanto. Y aunque Antonio no quería perder a su hijo, España no quería perder a su mejor colonia, la joya de su corona, su Nueva España, el niño que él mismo había criado. – Alejandro… Nueva España… por última vez, detén esto. – Dijo con voz firme. En ese momento no era un padre dialogando con un hijo rebelde, él no se podía dar ese lujo; como nación y más aún como Imperio debía darse a respetar e imponerse entre sus colonias, y eso no exceptuaba al de sangre azteca.

Alejandro bajó la mirada por un momento, la lluvia enjuagaba sus lágrimas al mismo tiempo que empapaba su uniforme militar. Claro que quería detener eso, ya no quería estar en guerra, no quería ver morir a su gente día a día, pasar hambre, frío, calor, desolación y desesperación, no quería tener que esconderse en sus propias tierras, quería ser libre de moverse por donde quisiera y hacer lo que quisiera en lo que cabía de lo correcto como lo había sido todo ese tiempo, pero… aún si él era libre, su gente no lo sería; porque Antonio Fernández Carriendo había sido un buen aunque severo padre con Alejandro, pero el Imperio Español había sido muy injusto con la Nueva Espala, y en especial con los indígenas.

La forma en que los habían tratado, los habían menospreciado, discriminado, marginado y prácticamente esclavizado mientras él era criado en el viejo mundo, sin enterarse de las penurias que sufría su gente… la gente de su madre, alguna vez el glorioso Imperio Azteca, quien había muerto unos siglos atrás a manos de… su padre…

Así que él seguiría luchando, porque esto ya no era solo por evitar ser parte de Francia; esto se había vuelto un asunto de libertad, de igualdad y de… venganza. Contra su padre. Su sangre. Por su madre. También su sangre.

\- Nueva España… - Repitió Antonio.

Repentinamente, un rayo atravesó el cielo y un estrepitoso trueno lo siguió, calmando el ambiente lo suficiente para que España pudiera escuchar claramente a Alejandro decir:

\- Mi nombre es México.

El europeo guardó silencio por un momento, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos desapercibidamente al ser cubiertas por la lluvia que corría por todo su rostro.

\- Entonces, _México_ , sigamos. – Dijo apuntando su sable al de piel canela.

\- Adelante. – Finalizó Alejandro levantando su machete.

 **AN** : Bueno, hice esto hace varios días para un trabajo escolar con el tema de la Independencia, no planeaba subirlo, pero ya que se necesitó una versión digital, aquí estoy, algo atrasada, pero bueno…

El personaje de México tampoco es mío, solo lo baso en los varios OCs que he leído y visto.

Cualquier comentario que tengan, sugerencias, etc, no duden en dejar una review, sería agradable. Pero por favor consideren que este es mi primer fic de hetalia y no me envíen tanto odio, por favor.

Si les gustó, no duden en dar favorito a la historia.

De cualquier forma, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
